


First Time Lovers

by ChocoLuv



Category: Free!, High☆Speed!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Haru being Haru, M/M, Makoto sama Nao cuma numpang nama, Natsuya si anak twitter, Senyuman ganteng Natsuya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLuv/pseuds/ChocoLuv
Summary: "Manisnya kamu kelewatan."...Hah?





	First Time Lovers

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Tachibana Makoto tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang menemani Haru berangkat sekolah selama dua hari ini.

Ibunya sudah memperingati untuk tidak lagi berenang di Iwatobi SC pada pagi hari. Tetapi Haru sama sekali tidak perduli. Toh ia masih bisa masuk sekolah tanpa terlambat kemarin.

(15 detik sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup lebih tepatnya)

Namun sepertinya rencana Haru untuk durhaka gagal kali ini. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di tempat yang biasa Makoto pijak saat ia menunggu Haru untuk berangkat bersama. Sudah jelas bukan Makoto. Namanya Kirishima Natsuya, kakak kelas Haru yang sebulan lalu menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan satu kantong plastik berisi _mackerel fillet_.

“Yo, Haruka!” Natsuya yang menyadari kedatangan sang adik kelas –ahem pacar langsung melambaikan tangannya dilengkapi dengan senyuman ganteng di wajahnya.

Haru memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia masih tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, meskipun orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Haru berjalan menuruni tangga mendekati Natsuya. “Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan disini?”

“Mengantarmu supaya kau tidak nyasar ke Iwatobi SC.” jawab Natsuya sambil tersenyum miring, “Ayolah, jangan cemberut begitu. Sudah lama juga kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama.”

Haru memilih untuk tidak berargumen dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, lagipula ia masih bisa berenang sepulang sekolah. Natsuya di belakangnya segera berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Haru, masih dengan senyum gantengnya. Mereka berjalan berduaan dalam sunyi, kesunyian yang sama sekali tidak terasa kaku.

“Haruka.” panggilan dari Natsuya memecahkan keheningan, “Jalannya jangan terlalu cepat, dong. Aku masih ingin berada di sampingmu lebih lama.”

“Natsuya-_senpai_ sendiri yang datang mengantarku agar aku tidak terlambat, kan?” jawaban datar dari Haru membuat Natsuya tertawa malu sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

“Yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.” Natsuya berkata pelan. “Apa Haruka tidak merindukanku? Kita bahkan belum pernah kencan sejak awal kita jadian.”

“…Kita bisa pergi kencan akhir pekan nanti kalau _senpai_ tidak sibuk.” Haru membalas setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir. “Terserah mau dimana asal tidak di daerah sekitar sini. Aku belum pernah pergi kencan sebelumnya.”

“Hmm…” Natsuya menatap langit pagi yang mulai cerah. Mereka memang sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, bahkan Nao dan Makoto sama sekali tidak tahu. “Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota? Kita bisa mengobrol, mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, lalu saling bertukar bento pada jam makan siang… terdengar biasa saja ya? Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku”

“Ide _senpai_ bagus.” jawaban dari Haru menciptakan senyuman ganteng di wajah Natsuya, “…Apa _senpai_ mau kubuatkan bento?”

“E-eh?” Natsuya merasa wajahnya memanas, “Haruka bisa masak?”

“Aku belajar masak sejak teman-temanku menghancurkan dapur rumah.” Haru berusaha menormalkan suaranya sambil memalingkan wajah.

“K-kalau tidak merepotkan…”

Haru mengangguk, “_Senpai_ mau makan apa? Aku masih belajar masak jadi jangan yang terlalu sulit…”

“Apa saja yang kamu masak pasti akan ku makan kok.” jawab Natsuya, namun sepertinya Haru tidak puas dengan jawaban itu sehingga Natsuya kembali memutar otak, “Bagaimana dengan sosis asam manis? Apakah itu sulit dibuat?”

“Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit.” jawab Haru setelah menimbang-nimbang. Ia lalu memasang wajah penuh tekad, “Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berusaha agar setidaknya bento yang kubuat layak untuk dimakan.”

Natsuya menghela napas. Ah… Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

“…Haruka.” Natsuya perlahan memanggil nama kecil Haru. Sang pemilik nama refleks menoleh menatapnya.

“Mundur dikit dong.” Haru mengernyitkan dahi mendengar permintaan aneh dari sang pacar. Namun ia menurut saja dengan perlahan mengambil langkah ke belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan rahang wajahnya direngkuh oleh kedua telapak tangan Natsuya dan dalam sekejap mata bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Natsuya. Ciuman kedua mereka sejak Natsuya menyatakan cinta.

Namun kali ini Natsuya hanya mengecup bibir Haru sekilas lalu berbisik di telinganya dengan nada rendah, “Manisnya kamu kelewatan.”

…._Hah?_

Sebelum Haru menunjukan reaksi, Natsuya langsung mencubit pipi kanan Haru pelan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

“Jangan terlalu manis. Aku bisa mati karenanya.” Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Natsuya langsung kabur. Meninggalkan pacarnya sendiri begitu saja.

Sementara Haru yang ditinggalkan masih terpaku ditempat. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Natsuya katakan dan perbuat. Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan warna merah menghiasi wajah Haru.

_Haruka_Nanase.exe stopped working._

**Author's Note:**

> Ngga ada yang baca karena yang ngeship mereka cuma aku :")


End file.
